russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinokyo's Time
Pinokyo's Time was a Philippine television drama starring Judy Ann Santos and Izzy Canillo. The series aired on IBC-13 and produced by Viva Television in July 2, 2012 as follow-up to the success of teleserye Esperanza. The show ended with its last episode on October 5, 2012. Production 'Promotion' Dubbed as "child fanta-serye," the first teaser trailer was released on June 5, 2012 via flagship news program, IBC Express Balita, while publicity photos were released hours later online. The teasers for Judy Ann Santos and Izzy Canillo characters were also released a day after. The pictorial for Esperanza was held on June 10, 2012 following the reveal of the drama's official title card. The official full trailer was released on June 20, 2012 along with the music video of the album's first single, "Esperanza" by Dingdong Avanzado. Prior to this, several articles were published regarding the drama in June 23, being featured in the flagship newscast, IBC Express Balita. To launch the series, the main cast performed live on June 30, 2012 at the Trinoma Mall in Quezon City for Viva-TV Grand Launch. In a recent interview on July 5, 2012 with its main star of the hit series for the soap operas who plays the character Judy Ann Santos and Izzy Canillo known as Esperanza along with of the primetime block on IBC which includes phenomenal cartoons Winx Club, music video countdown Daily Top 10, showbiz-oriented show Showbiz Star, teleserye Esperanza, dramedy Estudyante Blues, sitcom Petrang Kabayo and Dalawang Busoy, drama anthology Wansapanataym, reality-dating game Sabi Mo Nanay and primetime Korean dramas Can You Hear My Heart. Premise Pinokyo's Time is a touching journey of a young boy named Pinokyo (Izzy Canillo), a happy wooden puppet carved by Geppetto and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy with a siomple mom Marcel Rosa (Judy Ann Santos). Cast 'Main Cast' * Judy Ann Santos as Marcel Rosa * Izzy Canillo as Pinokyo 'Recurring Cast' * Shy Carlos as Abby Gamboa * Vandolph Quizon as Manuel Mguel * John Regala as Roland Castillo * Glaiza De Castro as Belle Gomez * Japeth Aguilar as Baron Gaonga * Jaycee Parker as Midred Jamor * Raymond Lauchengco as Dr. Albert 'Guest Cast' *Cogie Domingo as Roco Pilintel *Anton Alvarez as Atty. Direk Domiguez *Cholo Barretto as Bello *Ara Mina as Nasha Magues *Danielle Castaño as Danio *Cloie Concepcion as Ronnie *Eva Eugenio as Elam Soundtack The Pinokyo's Time OST soundtrack was released under Viva Records released in July 1, 2012 led by the show's themesong, Kahit Na by Sarah Geronimo followed by the second single, Give Me a Chance and the third single, One More Try by Anja Aguilar. #Kahit Na (composed by Dreyfus) - Sarah Geronimo #Muntik Nang Maabot Ang Langit (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Basil Valdez #One More Try (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Laging Bukas ang Puso Ko (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Dingdong Avanzado #Thats What Friends are For (composed by Freestyle) - Freestyle #Forevermore (composed by Side A) - Side A #Tabing Ilog (composed by Christian Martinez) - Princess Velasco #Dahil Mahal Na Mahal Kita (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Rachelle Ann Go #Labis Kitang Mahal (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Marvin Ong #Give Me A Chance (Ric Segreto) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar See also * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links * Official Site * Pinokyo's Time on Facebook * Pinokyo's Time on Twitter * Pinokyo's Time on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2012 Philippine television series endings Category:Drama television series stubs